Without You
by Mandy0817
Summary: Sequel to I CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT YOU... summary later cuz I absolutely suck at summaries, you need to read I CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT YOU to understand this, so those who haven't... don't even think about it!
1. PROLOGUE

**Why hello my dear dear readers! MUHAHAHAHAHAH, me so evil, just when I have you thinking one thing, I do another, this is a PROLOGUE to my new story Without You. Anyways, there will be a short explanation at the bottom, I used key words in the ending of I CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT YOU... more like a key phrase, but; OH WELL! STORY TIME MY LITTLE CHILDREN!**

**PROLOGUE**

**Alison's POV**

_IF I WAS DEAD WHY DID IT HURT SO MUCH? _

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a dark cave, with stalagmites hung ever so carefully on the ceiling. I could feel the stickiness of blood coming from my midsection, my forehead plastered with sweat, only making me shiver worse. Around me was a spray of tall pillars erupting from the floor, and if I squinted my eyes enough, it almost seemed like they were people. The air was thick with dust, and smoke; making me wheeze in the effort to breathe.

"So, the sleeper awakens." A growl came from behind one of the pillars, it sounded feminine, but not that tiny, girly, squeaky, feminine kind of voice; no, this was more powerful, commanding, it sounded like it belonged to a General, or the President. I shifted my head slightly so I could try to sort through the darkness to find the source of the voice. Key word try. I could not seem to either clear my vision enough to see through the dark, or somehow summon some night vision goggles to help me.

So I tried a different approach, "Hello?" I asked, my voice barely audible over the rushing of water coming from somewhere in the distance. A tall figure stepped out of the shadows, just so I could make out its silhouette.

"Oh my dear confused one, how your suffering is sooo entertaining." The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing a lady in long earthen robes.

"Gaea." I snarled, and Miss Dirt Face leaned down next to me.

"Yes deary?" She tried and innocent approach, to which I responded with a blood filled loogie to the face. "OH you will regret that my dear! After all someone is coming to avenge you." She bopped my nose, and stood back up, towering above me.

"Leo." I said breathlessly. That stupid idiot was gonna come after Gaea and get himself killed.

**So at the end of the second story I said that her eyes were shut, and that her body was unmoving, implying unconsciousness somewhat! HA!**

**Mandy0817 out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Peeps! This is the very sporadic updater here! I AM SO FREAKING SORRY! I don't know what in the name of Hades came over me! Anyways... thanks for those who reviewed! LOVE YA! I WANT TO HUG MY LIKE TWO REVIEWERS! Well now it be story time children, so settle down, grab a cup of Jo, and read! (if you please) **

**Leo's POV**

_PIPER WAS REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES. _

"Are you sure you are okay?" She caught my wrist, just as I was heading back to my cabin.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, hoping she didn't notice the faint dark circles beneath my eyes, or maybe that my hair was disheveled and out of order... more than usual, or maybe she would pick up on that my eyes were blood shot from the lack of sleep, or the fact that I was three pounds... oh who am I kidding me ten pounds lighter than last week. To sum it up; I was a mess... no not a mess, a train wreck that was blown up with a nuclear bomb, and stomped on by a herd of Elephants. Piper looked at me skeptically, her eyes glinting, telling me that she did not believe me.

"That's BS Valdez." She pronounced, dragging me off towards cabin one. I groaned, _not this again, _I dug my heels into the ground, offering myself some kind of resistance, maybe just enough to get back to my cabin. But Piper wasn't going to have it, she looked at me with a spark of evil in her multicolored eyes.

"You _will_ come with me." She charm-spoke, and my limbs went limp, letting her drag me along.

When we got to our 'destination' a certain son of Jupiter looked none to pleased. I scanned my brain for some sort of an excuse of my less than proper appearance... but found none, so I decided to keep my mouth shut; like all reasonable people would do.

Jason glared at me, a glare that could match the one that the Zeus statue gave anyone who came into the cabin, "You've lost weight." He pointed out, I mentally face palmed, _and thank you captain obvious,_ I thought to myself, looking anywhere but the glaring son of Jupiter's eyes. The cabin had this certain aura to it, it almost made me want to spill my guts completely to my two friends. _Almost._ I shrugged my shoulders, looking up a few inches into the blondes icy blue eyes.

"Yep." I stated, keeping it simple.

If looks could kill, I would be six feet under. Piper looked like she was going to rip out my throat, her eyes narrowed into a glare, the corners of her lips turned firmly downwards, and her eyes had almost shifted to an angry red. "VALDEZ!" She exclaimed very exasperated, "YOU. NEED. TOO. EAT." She yelled, pinning me against the Zeus statue... I was pretty sure we would have an angry god of the sky coming down any moment. I brushed Piper off, making my way towards the door, when Jason grabbed my shoulder.

"Leo... please?" For once, the blonde's voice was soft and gentle, a high contrast to his usual commanding tone. He looked at me sadly, Piper standing in the corner, crying silent tears, and I shook my head slowly.

"I-I-I can't. It's just not the same without her." I stumbled out, taking one last lingering look at my friends, I exited, and headed back towards the forges.

The day was bright, warm, the air sweet, filled with the succulent smell of ripe strawberries; and it was an insult. The whole world should be dark and gray. Nothing was right without Alison. I dragged my feet as I approached my work table, to see there were tiny fingers already working there. Bending down, I saw a petite girl, my sibling Celiste. She looked at me with her warm brown eyes, a lock of her honeysuckle blonde hair falling into them, and giggled. Now Celiste was about three, being abandoned by our _wonderful_ father, and her mother dying during child birth. None of the foster homes lasted to long for the poor girl, many of the foster parents would be to scared to take the child in. Cause trouble followed her like a moth to a light. And that is pretty much it, eventually a satyr found her, and brought her here, where she was pretty much instantly claimed.

"Hey Ce, what got you giggling?" I put on a fake smile, trying to keep the little girl entertained.

"Your hair is meeeessssssyyyyy!" She giggled even more, as I turned red, trying to run my fingers through to straighten my hair. Celiste than pointed to my eyes. "They aren't supposed to be red." She somewhat accused, than pointed to my sides, "You aren't supposed to be so skinny!" She finished, with a screwdriver in her hand, tightening screws on one of her toy cars. Celiste than dug into her pockets, for a while, than thirty seconds later, her eyes lit up, and she pulled out a little snack cake. "Here," She thrust the cake in my direction, and I must have looked confused, cause she giggled for a few seconds than told me, "Twinkie." and walked away giggling. For the first time in a week, I sincerely smiled, unwrapped the Twinkie, and took a bite... of what I considered to be, Heaven on earth. Of course Hera would disagree...

**OMGS! ME LOVE TWINKIES! Yay! I finally update, and don't worry, the action will start up again soon! I just needed this, like bad, like really bad. R tell me who's POV, if you like Celiste, and if you guys like TWINKIES! Well that be all for ya! Mandy0817 OUT!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, umm, I have been sorta busy... **

***gets hit by a flying rock* **

**Yeah yeah, I know, excuses excuses. Well I am going to try to pull an all nighter and maybe get two more chapters... maybe... maybe not, I'm not really sure. But anyways, story time my little children! *says author in a really creepy witch voice***

**Leo's POV... again**

_I found myself conflicted._

Nyssa had just asked me to do the impossible... stop the Ares kids from fighting. Two of the biggest, ugliest, meanest, kids in camp were having an all out brawl... on top of our lunch table.

"Leo, aren't you going to do _something!_" My half sister exclaimed motioning to the two kids with crooked teeth wrestling atop our table. I shook my head.

"I'm not sure about you Nyssa, but I prefer my teeth in my mouth." I replied.

"But Weo!" Celiste exclaimed, standing on her tip toes to try to reach my eyes. "You are da cabin weader!" I chuckled at her mispronunciation of the word 'leader' , and shook my head.

"Yes Ce, I am gonna go pull some weeds with the Demeter kids." I joked, while Nyssa tried to keep a straight face for Celiste's sake. The three year old put her hands on her hips, and opened her mouth to say something, when Chiron went all Centaur mode on us.

"Campers!" He announced hesitantly, looking directly at me for five seconds, than turning to look at the rest of the demigods present. "...We have a special broadcast from the gods, I would like you all to watch." He than carefully placed himself back in his wheelchair sitting next to Rachel. Soon after a screen, courtesy of yours truly, Cabin Nine, made its way from the top of the stage, and flickered on. The image was horrifying. Sitting in an armchair made of solid rock, was a woman in earthen robes.

"Gaea." The camp growled in unison, watching the screen in utter disgust. Gaea chuckled on the screen.

"I assume by now you have been alerted to the absence of your comrade Alison." She sneered, with a delusional smirk on her face. Gaea got up out of the chair, and walked slowly stopping at what appeared to be solid rock. She laughed maniacally, putting her hand on the stone, making it crumble to dust.

"I-I-it's not possible." One of the Apollo campers stuttered, looking at the bloody chained form on the screen. The life form was all to familiar, her curls now filled with dried blood, and her eyes painfully sealed. Alison.

"SHE'S LYING!" One of the Ares campers sitting on Cabin Nine's table screamed.

"I suppose you think I am lying." Gaea said, as if on cue. The Earth Goddess walked circles around the collapsed daughter of Poseidon, like a cheetah stalking it's prey. Than stopped next to where her head laid, and picked up her chin, slapping her across the face. Sea green eyes shot open, looking at the screen anxiously. "But does this lie?" She gestured to Alison's green eyes, the brilliant color eyes which only Poseidon, and his children seemed to have. I looked around the crowd, seeing many scared faces, Rachel looked as if she were about to burst, her eyes gradually becoming a more intense shade of green. The Goddess turned back to Alison, "Do you have any words for your_ pathetic _friends?"

Alison looked at the screen, her green eyes wide with horror. "Stay. Away." She half hissed. Than covered the screen with her hand, ending the broadcast. Immediately, Rachel fell over, green smoke billowing around her.

And she spoke, in what sounded like two snakes hissing in unison,

"_Nine shall go to rescue the one in chains,_

_Get answers from the one who was slain,_

_Midnight the seventh day the girl dies,_

_And do not look into the hated ones eyes." _With that the Oracle collapsed into a waiting stool. I fiddled nervously with my tool belt. _Midnight the seventh day she dies. _

"You're going, aren't you?" Nyssa whispered to me. I nodded. Not Alison, Gaea, or even the Gods could keep me from getting to her. I was going to rescue Alison. If it was the last thing I do.

**DUN DUN DUN! Annnnnnnnndddd it was so short, *starts bawling* WHYYYYY! But I had to find a good place to end. **

***Batman comes out of the shadows***

**OMGS IT IS BATMAN... would you do the honors? **

**Batman: *Gives crazy author the batglare* Review. *disappears into the shadows cape billowing behind***

**YOU HEARD THE BAT! REEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIEEEEWWWW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hiya people sorry for not updating sooner, just have been busy. Well than thanks for faves follows and reviews! Now lets jump right to it! IT'S STORY TIME!**

**Alison's POV**

_IF BLEEDING OUT DIDN'T KILL ME; INFECTION SURELY WOULD._

I sat in the middle of the dreary cavern, prodding stupidly at my stomach wound while wondering why I had not bled out yet. On first sight you could tell the gash was infected, it had sickening yellow puss surrounding the perimeter, angry red streaks marked my midsection, and I was sweating yet cold at the same time. I had already tried to sit up and escape on many occasions, only to be interrupted by a wave a vertigo that sent me right back to the floor. I didn't even know if there was an escape, for all I knew I could be completely underground, buried alive. Now, I wasn't claustrophobic or anything, but it seemed with each passing day that the walls drew closer and closer to me, as if they wanted to devour my flesh, and crush my bones. Suddenly, I was pulled from my eerily gory thoughts by a voice that sent me scrambling towards the nearest rock.

"Hello Alison!" Gaea exclaimed, with a sarcastic smirk spread across her half asleep face. "Now, how is my favorite prisoner today?" She bent down next to me, and breathed right in my face; the smell of fresh morning air and waterfalls made me feel nostalgia to Camp Half Blood even though I hadn't even been there for an hour. I stared at Gaea blankly, as if she hadn't even said anything, than turned my head to the side. The earth goddess promptly began examining me, probing me as if I were a wild animal. "No, no, no!" She muttered to herself, "This will simply not suffice!" I gave a weak laugh of absolute madness.

"What won't do Potty Sludge? The new hairdo?" I asked sarcastically, and the earth goddess fumed.

"For your information _demigod, _it has been this way for the past two hundred centuries!" Gaea snapped, and I had to stifle a laugh.

"Yes cause your afro so totally went out of style three hundred centuries ago." I commented, and in return Gaea landed a sharp punch to my stomach, making me scream in pure agony. It felt like my insides had been nuked, and were eating themselves from the inside out, but I put a smirk on filled with dried blood, and looked directly at Gaea.

"Is that the best you can do Dirt Face?"

"Hardly." Gaea scoffed, walking away. For a while I listened to the pitter patter of her leaving footsteps, until I grew tired, and decided a nap might do me some good, but the moment I closed my eyes, I heard an angry roar coming from a fair distance away. Immediately, I sat up, only to plop right back onto the ground in fear of what I saw. His green hair was streaked with dirt, his crooked teeth filled with gravel smiling right at me, emitting the odor of dead seaweed and rotten fish.

"Polybotes." I whispered to myself, feeling so helpless, so small on the earthen floor.

"In the flesh." He smirked, pacing the length of the cave, his footsteps making a heavy tromping noise.

"Wha-what are you going to do to me?" I tried hard to remain composed, miserably failing at doing so. My fathers enemy gave me a maddening smile.

"Whatever Gaea instructs me to do." He answered, fingering a knife he had pulled out of his pocket.

"Y-y-you'll never get away with this, my brother is coming for me!" I practically anything but screamed at the giant.

"I already took care of your pathetic, big brother." He sneered, carelessly cutting one of his hang nails with his knife as he continued, "And now, it is your turn, except this time, NO ONE WILL INTERUPT ME!" The giant laughed maniacally, and a ragged scream caught in my throat. "Ah, I suppose this has been a nice chat, but mother would be mad if I didn't get my job done, so my dear pet... let's begin!" Polybotes smiled in pure sadistic pleasure, aiming the knife square for my shoulder, and bringing it down with all of his force.

**It's short, but I will update as soon as I can, sorry about that. Mandy0817 out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**HOLY ZEUS it has been so long! Well I'm just going to jump right to it than!**

**Alison's POV (muhahahahah) **

"Enough!" Gaea's sharp voice rang out. "You are getting blood all over my _clean_ floors." The woman promptly glared at her son, Polybotes flinching, put the knife down; it of course dripping with my blood.

"Yes mother." He mumbled, looking up at her with pleading eyes, Gaea strode up to her son; cupping his face in her long witch like fingers.

"You will have your fun soon enough, in fact you will have it nine fold." She spun around, walking gracefully over to one of the rock pillars and leaning on it carelessly. "The camp has launched a quest." Gaea cooed, clearly amused by the idea of someone trying to smite her. Her eyes gleamed evilly, similar to the sharp point of the knife that had been driven into my body multiple times. "Among the members are Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Piper Mclean, and a few other nameless campers... one a daughter of Ares, a worthy opponent indeed, she had slain the Lydian Drakon in the second Titan war. A son of Apoll, Eric I think is also part of this little insult. Than there is Ashelyn a daughter of... who was it now..." Gaea thought, contemplating on the girl, "Ahh that's right, Eris." She decided, "Lastly there was George a son of Harmonia." Polybotes looked at his mother in a confused manor, his thick eyebrows scrunched together.

"Mother?" He asked, very childishly for a Giant who was how many thousands of years old. Gaea flashed her son a smile, a genuine smile, not the sadistic ones she has given me for the duration of my stay in this hell hole.

"Yes son?" She asked softly.

"How do you know all of this?" He questioned, all though, it shocked me. I had never thought of Gaea as a motherly type, or Polybotes as an innocent child, but that is how the two immortals were acting. Gaea looked pleased with her son, he half asleep eyes filled with pride, as if praising him for noticing the small detail. She walked over close to him, until they were at normal talking distance. She gave me a sideways glance, that sadistic smirk of hers, that I wished so badly I could stand up and slap off her face, was spread in a wide manor. Gaea looking stricken, she was looking between me and her son, as if trying to decide which to tell first. Finally the earth goddess left her sons and leaned next to me, her hot breath emitting the ripe stench of rotten tomatoes. Once again the woman grinned at me, cackling with evil pleasure.

"Why we have a spy of course." She looked back over to her son, "Get this place cleaned up." She gestured to the pool of blood steadily growing around me. "Also wrap her wound so she doesn't bleed out before it's time to get rid of her." She stood up, glaring back down at me. "I intend to make your death very, _very_ painful when the time comes." Gaea pointed out, shoving a roll of gauze at her son she had pulled out of her skirts. "But in the mean time, we need to get you ready for you second debut to our faithful little questers!" The earth goddess cheered, Polybotes grinning behind her, while I glared imaginary holes in the center of both of there skulls. "You have fifteen minutes." She instructed, than turned and started leaving the cavern, my blood still steadily pooling beneath me. "Oh, and Polybotes," She paused her stride, "Be a dear and rough her up a bit more before we present her to the demigods." Just like that the goddess left, leaving me with her son, who was grinning wickedly upon me. I groaned inwardly.

"Go ahead." I mumbled, "beat me, slash me with your knife, do whatever, I. don't. care." I stated, Polybotes had a hungry look in his eyes, he looked over me, than reached his crooked fingers and traced the outline of my lips.

"That is not what I had in mind at all." He said ferociously.

**Okay, everyone. Just say it! I. Am. The. Most. Terrible. Person. EVA! First I made you guys wait forever (which I am truly sorry for) and than I do this. Well like it? Hate it? Hate me? Love me? Want to rip me limb from limb? REVIEW! (reviews do motivate me)**

**~Mandy0817**


End file.
